The amazing Gotou-san
by orangetornado
Summary: let's take a look at some of Gotou's antics. Characters: Gotou, Maeda, Yokoi, Seki
1. Chapter 1

_I know it! I just know it! _Gotou thought as she gazed at the two sat in front of her who were so obviously in love. _I mean, just look at the way they're looking into each others eyes. So much love! *gasp* She's moving closer to him. She wants to kiss him IN CLASS! That's not allowed!_

Yokoi leaned closer to Seki to whisper, "Seki kun, you can't be playing with the robot family now. The teacher will see you."

Seki frowned and made a grumbling noise. Yokoi frowned back.

_Huh? _Gotou thought. _They're frowning at each other? Oh, I see! They're frustrated because the teacher would catch them if they kissed. It's like a barrier keeping them apart, unable to express their true love! I need to support them!_

The bell went and everyone dispersed into the corridor. "Yokoi san!" Gotou called out while running to Yokoi.

"Huh?" Yokoi turned around and smiled. "Oh, hi Gotou san."

Gotou shuffled a bit, suddenly nervous. "Um... I just wanted to say... I COMPLETELY SUPPORT WHAT YOU'RE DOING WITH SEKI KUN!" Everyone in the corridor stopped and stared for a second.

Yokoi was confused but then thought, _oh, so Gotou knows I'm trying to stop Seki kun from playing games in class and she supports that. She's so understanding. _"Thank you so much, Gotou. You understand so well. I feel like I just keep trying and trying but none of my attempts work out. I just can't get through to Seki kun." she sighed.

The image of Seki and Yokoi lovingly holding hands came into Gotou's mind. She put on a determined face. "Don't worry, Yokoi san, I'll help you through this!" _I'll make sure you and Seki kun have some romantic time together! _She added in her head.

**there's gonna be some Gotou romance later on cuz i like Gotou**


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunchtime Gotou sat with all her new friends. Yokoi Rumi, Tomoka Hashino (glasses) and Yu Nakama (short hair). They were chatting and giggling but Gotou noticed Yokoi watching Seki where he was eating with is friends.

Yokoi gasped when she saw his lunch box was full of cute little bunny shaped rice balls. She fumed as he bit into one of their heads. _That Seki-kun, _she thought, _I bet he's getting me worked up on purpose! _

Gotou looked between the two and thought, _Oh no, Yokoi-san would much rather be having lunch alone with Seki-kun. It would be like a date. I feel you're pain, Yokoi-san!_

"Hey, you know what," Yu spoke up, "Don't you think Uzawa-kun is hot?" she giggled.

"What? No way." Tomoka said. "I'm not so interested in the boys in our school."

"She has a point, Yu-chan. Uzawa-kun is pretty annoying." Yokoi chimed in.

Yu smirked at Yokoi. "Well, Rumi, you're one to talk with your eyes all over Seki-kun."

Both Gotou and Yokoi gasped and Yokoi also blushed. "Wh-what, I-I don't think of Seki-kun that way. I just look at him a lot because, um..." _Am I supposed to just tell them about all his games and expect them to believe me? _she thought.

Realization hit Gotou._ Right, so she wants to keep their relationship a secret. I'll help her out. _"Hey guy's, Yokoi-san really doesn't like Seki-kun. They just sit next to each other so it's easy to look at each other anyway."

Yu just shrugged. "Alright, alright, I guess not."

Yokoi looked at Gotou and smiled. _She's so understanding._

"How about you, Gotou-san," said Tomoka. "Do _you_ have a crush on someone in class?"

"Yeah, Gotou-san, tell us!" Yu urged on.

"Wh-what! M-me?" Gotou stuttered. _Oh no, I've only been thinking about helping Yokoi san that I never thought about if I liked anyone! _she thought, _I definitely can't say Seki-kun, I would never do that to Yokoi-san. Um... _"Maeda-kun!" she yelled the first guys name that came into her head. The others looked at her in shock.

"Maeda-kun, you say?" said Tokoma.

"Come to think of it, Maeda-kun's pretty hot." Yu chipped in.

Gotou blushed a bit then looked to Yokoi for some help but Yokoi was too wrapped up in Seki's games. Gotou bit her lip. She never actually thought about Maeda much but he did seem to be one of the better looking guys in the class. "Well, I wouldn't say I have a _crush _on him really, I just, you know, um, besides he would never even notice me. I mean look at him!" Gotou babbled on.

All their heads turned to where Maeda was sitting. _Wow, he really is hot! _Gotou thought blushing and pulling slightly at her hair. He sat completely casual. He was so normal compared to everyone else in class, well, aside from his height. The only problem is-

He's complete opposite to Gotou-san...


End file.
